supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Ford
Thomas Nathan Ford is the current Holy Vessel of Sound and is destine to become the vessel for the second coming of Jesus. In efforts to prevent the second coming he and his friend, Marcelino, have allied themselves with the infamous Winchester Brothers and the rebel angel, Shachath. Appearance Thomas is an handsome and heavily muscled young man. He is of Caucasian descent with fair skin, narrow blue eyes and mid-length blonde hair. He a very sharp and strong young man known for his strong brow and chin line that could cut though diamond. His appearance seems to exude a radiant strength and fierce power. Yet his presence is remarkable calm and steady. He is describes as perfectly angular with high cheek bones and straight nose. Personality Gruff, stubborn and ignorantly offensive, Thomas is a brutish young man who believes that the only way to make it through live is to get thing on your own. Abandoned at a young age and forced to fend for himself, Thomas grew up believing that there was no one in the world who cared for him and that people only lied to get what they want. Because of his difficult past he has an extremely hard time trusting people, but when he does, he places his entire faith in them and can be extremely loyal. He often likes to play the rough hero and subconsciously looks up to Dean Winchester as a role model, though he and Dean have a rather poor relationship where Thomas mocks Dean at every turn, and vice versa. However he trusts Dean to protect him, and much more importantly to him Marcelino Cortando. Marcelino and Thomas have a difficult relationship but still maintain an extremely close friendship. As two Holy vessels the pair seems to understand each other and shares the others fears. He understand that Marcelino is far more sensitive and naive to the world, and does his best to protect and comfort his friend in times of need. However, as Marcelino is an open homosexual, Thomas often finds it hard to relate to him or be in closed quarters with him for too long. This may be due to homophobia from his past life, or even more deep seeded feelings Thomas had yet to suss out. Powers and Abilities Forced at a young age to survive on his own, Thomas has spent years on the streets and learned several ways to keep himself alive. He is extremely adapt surviving harsh situations and has over the years built a strong immunity to cold, heat and can last for oddly long periods without food and water. Often forced to fight for food and shelter, Thomas is an excellent combatant and has gone toe to toe with men twice his size and weight, easily tossing around even Sam and Dean Winchester. He also had remarkable skill with firearms and is an excellent marksman. Taught personally by Dean, Thomas is now almost as good a shot as him but rarely employs gun in his fighting, as he dislikes having to kill people. A major flaw in his abilities is his lack of occult knowledge. As someone who only recently found out about the supernatural world Thomas had very little idea how to fight the majority of the monsters and spirits. This leans him to rely heavily on Dean and Sam for the majority of his answers and often plays back up while the two professionals do most of the work. Holy Vessel of Sound Being a holy vessel affords Thomas with a wide variety of holy sound based powers. The foremost of those abilities if to be able to listen to and hear the true voice of angles and God himself, though at a much more diminished capacity then then profits. He is also able to produce a form of holy noise himself, though his form is more comparable to a song then the blinding screeching voice of the divine. Thomas's holy song was mentioned by Shachath, and can exorcise evil in nearly any form. When Thomas's sings his song, the noise is compared to that of a beautiful choir and is audible poison to any demon, monster, or evil spirit, but is absolutely harmless to a normal person. However, great sinners like murderers and men of true evil can be harmed by the song. The current song is relatively weak and difficult for Thomas to maintain for long periods of time. Shachath says that practice and constant use will make the song stronger but Thomas if often hesitant to use the song. He claims the song is embarrassing to sing (because of its beautiful composition) and refuses to sing so as to not look girly. He does however sing for Marcelino when requested and will only practice when prompted by his friend. He is also, like all holy vessels, immortal, but ages normally and can be severely incapacitated by a grievous injures. Angelic Conductor Thomas's true power doesn't actually lie in his ability to sing or listen to divine speech. As he posses the soul of gods sound, he is able conduct the angelic Choirs in song and can lead them into battle with a resounding voice. Originally Angles were sorted into choirs to sing praises to god, Thomas can conduct the angles as god did and have them sing praises and hymns to smite evil in mass. Though Thomas has only conducted once, with Shachath and Castiel as his singers, the songs they produced were strong enough to kill a small army of black eyed demons and save the humans they were possessing. It is said that if Thomas ever realized his full potential he could lead all the choirs in song, and the singing would purify all of hell and free every imprisoned soul there. Category:Males Category:Human Category:Holy Vessels Category:Characters